Applications provide basic operations for users of the applications. In addition to such basic operations, users can be provided with additional interactions. Application development tools, including those used in mobile applications, can allow developers to produce applications that support additional interactions, referred to as conversations, with the users of applications. The data generated by these conversations are valuable to the application user and developers. The location and structure of the processing that enables these conversations also impacts the load on, and efficiency of, one or more servers or other components supporting the application developer, the platform for supporting the applications and developing the conversations, and/or the mobile devices, web platforms or other applications in which the conversation can be launched. As such, there is a need to improve the content, configuration and processing location associated with the conversations. Because the data resulting from the conversations can also impact the value and use of the conversations, there is a need to improve the processing and the use of the data.